The Ghost of You
by Spooked101
Summary: Sequel to Voices In My Head. Saeran Choi ended up living, shocking MC and Areum. The trio are faced with the fact that someone from their pasts is out to get them. Rating is M for maybe later chapters
1. Prologue

The Ghost of You

Prologue

Last week, I had found out that my "dead" boyfriend was actually alive. After ten years of grieving, he had come back. I also met a young girl who knew about Saeran before he had "died." Areum had gotten the same tattoo as Saeran on her arm, just with her own personal twist on it. I had to take a week off work to deal with the shock of seeing Saeran again. My patients were upset, but I promised to make it up to them. Areum had told me that her mother kicked her out after she saw the tattoo, so she begged to live with me. Of course I accepted, the girl was too nice to turn away. I helped Saeran move his things to my bedroom, we had spent ten years away from each other, no way in hell way I letting him stay away any longer.

Saeran helped Areum get set up in his old room while I worked in the office. My patients had noticed my mood shift and always talked among themselves as to what might've turned my mood around. One day I gathered all of them like we were in a sharing circle. "I hear you guys talking about what has made me so happy." I said while throwing my arms over two of the kids. "What was it that made you so happy MC? We are all dying to know!" The oldest girl, Skylar, asked. I laughed and brought a finger to my lips. "You all must keep quiet about this alright? Even you Skylar!" I target her, she laughed and held her hands up in surrender. Everyone scooted closer to me in anticipation. "You guys remember my boyfriend right? The white-haired guy on my desk?" I asked them while giggling. They nodded and leaned closer. "Well, turns out that he has been alive for the past 10 years! Don't ask me how though, I haven't even gotten the full story from him." I said while grinning. The youngest boy swooned and placed his hand over his heart. "He sounds so romantic Miss MC!" The boy said. His name was Jihyun, it reminded me of V. The other teens laughed and pushed Jihyun gently, the boy flushed a bright pink. Skylar patted my shoulder and smiled.

After our session ended, the kids and I parted ways. They each gave me a hug as they left, half of them walked towards the city center, the other half walked towards the suburbs. I pulled out my phone and called Areum. "Hey MC!" The girl said happily. I could hear the buzzing of tattoo machines in the background. "Hey Areum, are you at work?" I asked while leaving the office. "Yeah I am, I have Saeran with me, he wanted to see what I did." Areum explained while calling out to MC's boyfriend. "Can you ask him to meet me at our old hangout spot?" I asked while heading towards the ice cream place. "Yeah! I'll send him over. Oh can I just say something?" She asked softly, a hint of mischief in her voice. "Go ahead Areum." I said while chuckling. She cleared her throat and laughed. "He looks hotter with the black hair!" The girl said before ending the call. I laughed and kept walking, the autumn air brought a sweet chill.

Saeran had beat me to the shop, his, now black, hair gently shifted with the breeze. "Hey babe." He said while kissing my cheek. I blushed and hugged Saeran tightly, I still couldn't believe that he was alive. "Saeran we need to talk about the past ten years." I said softly while looking around. He visibly winced and nodded, taking my arm and leading me somewhere quiet.

Saeran sighed and leaned against the wall of the building behind him. "I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" He asked while looking into my eyes. I nodded and sat down on the ground, waiting for him to explain. Saeran sighed again and started to tell his story.

" _I never died that day. It was merely a stroke of luck that I had managed to not get killed. The scene you saw was just the aftermath. Saeyoung had pulled a gun out on me, ready to kill. I know you are confused right now but hear me out. My twin brother pulled out the gun, shooting the Mint Eye cultist that he had been arguing with. Saeyoung had then kicked me to the ground, into the ever growing pool of blood. It had stained my hair red, making the two of us impossible to tell apart. That was just one of the gunshots that was heard. The next two gunshots came from us struggling against each other. One bullet went through my leg, the other buried into the ground next to me. What happened next was a blur. All I remember was getting the gun and pointing it at my twin. Mint Eye taught me exactly where to shoot to kill someone, so those instincts kicked in. In a rush of adrenaline, I shot my twin brother between the eyes. I had taken care of his loose ends, leaving the RFA for him, finishing his work at the agency."_ Saeran took a deep breath before he continued. _"The day of the service, Saeyoung's partner, Vanderwood, gave me a job offer. I didn't take it, he would reveal that it was Saeyoung that died, not me. So, I took the job, keeping you safe and keeping my secret safe. They made me dye my hair, the red or white color would've been too obvious. Ever since that day, my eyes lost their vibrant golden color. It dulled out, leaving me with this color."_ Saeran finished explaining while motioning to his eyes.

I stood up and quickly hugged him. I hadn't realized that he took a job just to keep a secret safe. His arms snaked around my waist and his face was buried in my hair. Saeran held me close, almost as if he was trying to make up for the years. "I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner. I wasn't brave enough to admit what I had done." Saeran whispered against my hair. I smiled and looked up at the man. "We have the next ten years to make up for what you missed." Was all I said before I kissed him. We stayed there for a while, holding each other. My phone rang, cutting through the moment. I sighed and answered the call. It was my coworker, asking about prescription documents. I helped him then hung up, the guy would not quit with the date requests.

Saeran and I walked home, I chattered about my day. Saeran kept looking around for something, or someone. He kept his hands near his phone, jumping when a text buzzed on his screen. I managed to get a look at what the message said. When I read it, my face went pale. Someone was after Saeran, they knew he was alive.

 _ **Blocked Number:**_ _Saeran Choi, watch your back. We know your weaknesses now. The agency won't even be able to stop me from getting to you. I hope you have prayed to your Savior._


	2. Chapter 1 The Binary Code

The Ghost of You

Chapter 1: The Binary Code

Areum's POV

I listened to the machines buzz in the background as I typed up a school report. I worked in a tattoo shop, I didn't actually ink anyone, I just worked at the counter. The owner of the shop, Hoon (he always told me that it meant teaching), let me work here once my mother kicked me out. She had been a bit unstable since my father divorced her, I guess getting my tattoo done was the straw that broke the camel's back. I wandered around on the streets for a week before Hoon took me in. He even got me enrolled in my senior year of high school. When I got to the school, I bonded with the kids that everyone labeled as problematic. They all had their issues on the inside that shown through the cracks in their fragile outer armor. I knew all of their names by heart, and they could always recognize me in a crown.

There were three older girls and two younger boys. The oldest girl was Skylar, she's 18 and has insomnia and some trust issues; it took a while to get her to open up. The second oldest was Eliza, she's 17 and used to self-harm. After Eliza, is Margaret, but she likes to be called Peggy. Peggy is 16, she has depression and also used to self-harm. The girls are my closest friends, especially Skylar. The boys are both 15, Jihyun got teased for bisexual, he just gravitates more towards boys. The other boy is Lucien, his father abused him before he ran away. Despite their issues, they were great people. Coincidentally, they all saw MC as their therapist, well everyone except Jihyun. He tagged along with Peggy, they lived together. I didn't know the reason why and I thought it would've been rude to ask. The other teens and I all hung out at the tattoo shop often, they would watch Hoon tattoo or we would help each other with homework.

I sighed and submitted the paper, I was proud of it but I had to rush writing it, so it wasn't the best. Hoon came over and patted my back gently before closing up the shop. I packed my laptop in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. "Sorry Hoon, I have to get back home. MC wanted take me and Saeran out tonight." I explained while hugging the man. Hoon hugged me back and ruffled my hair before signing a quick goodbye. Oh, I forgot to mention the Hoon mute. I learned some sign language but he had insisted that I spoke to him with my voice. If I didn't understand something that he signed, he would write it down with the hand movements.

I left the shop and pulled out my phone to text MC that I was on my way home. Living with MC was peaceful, she had a big heart so arguments were non-existent. Saeran being there was pretty fun too. He followed MC around, I could understand why though; they had spent 10 years away from each other. I pulled the hood of my sweater up when I felt a raindrop hit my head. I sped walked to the nearest bus stop for cover from the rain. A few seconds after that one little raindrop fell, a torrential downpour started. I sighed and pulled out my phone, dialing MC's number. "Hey Areum, everything okay?" Saeran answered. I blushed and laughed a little. "Did I call your phone instead?" I asked while looking out into the rain. Saeran chuckled, "No, MC is just cooking. She told me to pick up the call." I sighed and shifted my bag slightly. "I'm going to be late tonight. It's pouring and I forgot my umbrella at the house." I explained. Saeran told MC what I had just told him. I heard her say to hurry. "I'll be home soon!" I said before ending the call.

The rain had let up some, so I sprinted to MC's building. The lady at the front desk glared at me when I came inside, water pooling under me. "Young lady you need to start watching the weather." She scolded while I walked to the stairwell. "Yeah, I'll try next time." I muttered before running up the stairs. I paused at the apartment door and listened to MC and Saeran laughing together. _They really are a gorgeous couple._ I thought before walking inside. The pair was dancing around the kitchen, MC's face was lit up with pure joy and Saeran's face held only love as he looked at her. I set down my bag on the couch and smiled at the scene. MC noticed me and let go of Saeran, coming over to give me a big hug. I hugged the woman back and waved to her boyfriend. He nodded in return and stole MC away from me, holding her tight in his arms. "Saeran, I don't swing that way. She's safe." I laughed while heading back to my bedroom to change.

I put on some pajamas and walked out to the main section of the house. MC and Saeran were sitting on the couch, she was sitting in his lap messing with his hair. Last time I saw him was when he had white hair, which was different but gave me a very creepy vibe. The black hair suited his pale skin better, in my opinion. Then again, I did like the darker hair colors. I grabbed whatever MC made from the stove and sat down with my laptop. I ate and worked on another paper for school, the end of the year was near, so my teachers decided to load us with work.

I finished up the paper and submitted it. Before I closed my laptop, the computer chimed with an e-mail. I opened it up and saw some sort of binary code all over the document. The patterns looked to be the same, so I figured it was the same phrase over and over again.

 **01011000 01100101**

 **0101100 01101001 01101100 01101100**

 **01000110 01101001 01101110 01100100**

 **01011001 01101111 01110101**

 **01010011 01100001 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101110**

 **01000011 01100011 01101111 01101001**

 **01001101 0110011 01100101 01110100**

 **01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010**

 **01010011 01000001 01010111 01001001 01001111 01010011**

 **01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110**

I called Saeran over and asked him if he could translate it. He had mentioned being a hacker once after all. The man read the numbers and muttered to himself while tugging at his hair. When he had figured it out, he slammed my computer shut and started shaking. "What does it say?" MC asked while rubbing his back to calm him down. Saeran's eyes were wide in fear as he stared at the computer. "It says: We Will Find You Saeran Choi. Meet Your SAVIOR again." Saeran said softly while looking at MC, worry was very clear in his eyes. "This just confirmed that someone is following you and knows that you didn't die that day." MC said while looking at Saeran then me. This was not good at all.


	3. Chapter 2 Why Didn't you tell me!

The Ghost of You

Chapter 2: Why didn't you tell me?!

Saeran's POV

My heart frozen when I read the e-mail on Areum's computer. After I explained what it had meant to the girls, I hung my head in shame. I had a feeling that something like this would happen, someone had found out that I wasn't Saeyoung when I worked at the agency. She had also, somehow, found out that I was involved with Mint Eye; the woman worked day and night just to get evidence to use against me. I had to change my appearance once I left because of her. I could feel MC's eyes on me, she was very clearly mad at me. "We need to talk. Now, Saeran." She hissed while stomping off to her room. I winced and ruffled Areum's red hair. "Delete that e-mail, block that sender, and don't eavesdrop." I told the girl before following MC.

I shut the door softly behind me and braced myself for a yelling match. MC walked over to me and made me face her; her hazel eyes were filled with pain and anger. "Why was that e-mail sent to Areum?" She hissed while digging her nails into my forearm. "Someone is chasing me, trying to bring me down. You figured that out yourself." I told her while gently prying her nails off my arm. She scoffed and walked away from me to pace in the middle of her room. "Why didn't you tell me?! I didn't want to figure it out!" She yelled when she looked at me. I stared at the ground and sighed, this fight would go nowhere. "I wanted to keep you safe. If you didn't know about it then I could've avoided making you a target. I don't want you to get hurt like when Mint Eye and Saeyoung took you." I muttered while running my knuckles down her cheek gently. MC's eyes filled with tears as she looked away from me. I had brought up a bad memory, but sometimes that was needed to get the point across.

"For ten years, I lived day to day in pain. Then you come back and bring the light back into my life… but now I find out that you are being chased by some- some hacker?!" MC cried. She was in pain, I knew that much, but there was nothing that I could do to heal it. I did the most stupid thing possible in this situation. I tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, her lips were salty from her tears. MC's hands were against my chest and tears were still running down her cheeks as she kissed me back. I broke away from her and wiped away the tears, our breaths mingled as I pressed my forehead against hers. "Please don't get mad at me for trying to keep you safe. I can't loose you again MC…" I told her while brushing her bangs away from her face. She nodded and pulled me into another kiss, her hands balling up the fabric of my shirt.

I chuckled and picked MC up, our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. I kissed her forehead and looked into her hazel eyes. MC's hands played with my dyed hair, curling it on her fingers then letting it drop. I smiled sadly and sat down on her bed, remembering the time when I lost her. "I cried in this room for an entire day when he took you. I'm so sorry I didn't contact you sooner, my love." I whispered in her ear. She looked into my eyes and hugged me tightly, muttering apologies. I rubbed her back and shushed her, telling her that it was never her fault.

We laid there together, holding onto each other as if one of us would disappear again. I kissed her cheek and listened to her breathing slow as she fell asleep. Areum poked her head in and waved. "I'm going to bed, I have a test tomorrow, sleep well Saeran." She said. I nodded and smiled. "Sweet dreams nerd." I said while waving her off to bed. She giggled and closed the door. MC was still sleeping on me, her hair spread out behind her and her legs tangled in mine. I smiled at her sleeping form and looked up at the ceiling. If the woman from the agency knew that I had reconnected with MC, then that meant MC was in danger again because of me. I sighed and tugged at my hair, I would never forgive myself if she was placed in another dangerous situation because of me. Eventually I broke away from my worries and fell asleep with MC still in my arms.

Come the next morning, MC was still upset. She had told me to try and trace who ever had send the e-mail to Areum. I sighed and agreed to, not wanting to have her yell at me again. Areum woke up late for school, but wasn't feeling well so she decided to stay home. Areum was making breakfast while I hacked into the agency's server. "What are you doing today Saeran?" The girl asked while she looked over my shoulder. I paused in my typing and faced her. "I'm trying to trace the person who did this. I can teach you some of the basics if you'd like." I offered. I knew exactly who was tracking me, and I needed a break from staring at the computer screen. Areum tied her long, red hair up and sat down next to me.

I spent the next hour briefly teaching her how to track someone, then had her do it to her friends. She messed up at first, but after a little bit more instruction she had almost perfected what I had taught her. I chuckled and ruffled her hair, she looked so proud of herself. "You did well kiddo. I'm proud, though I learned it faster." I teased. Areum hit my shoulder and laughed. "Bet I'll be better than you soon grandpa!" She laughed. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Promise me that you will never take up hacking. Please Areum, this is not a world I want you to fall into." I said softly to the young girl. She looked down and nodded before smiling at me. "I promise Saeran. I shall never get into the hacking world."

We talked for a while longer before I went back to tracing the agency employee. Her name was Gwen, she was one of the more advanced computer tech agents, and her hacking skills were no where near mine or Saeyoung's. I smirked as I read her bio. She really wasn't all that impressive, but she did manage to figure out that I wasn't Saeyoung, so I guess she is intelligent. I closed the computer a little later after reading more. MC was about to get home, and Areum was cooking. When MC walked into the house, Areum suddenly said a phrase that made both MC and I flush a bright red color. "MC, you know… Saeran would be a great father!" She said cheerfully while waving a spoon at us. MC coughed and ran to her bedroom while holding her face. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at the teen. "Areum, hun, MC and I haven't… even thought about kids. We haven't even talked about spending the rest of our lives together." I muttered to her. Areum smirked and whacked my leg with the spoon. "Get on it Saeran, you both love each other to death. Why not just propose already?" Areum asked. "I was dead to her for ten years, hun. Although, I do want to be with her forever." I sighed while looking at MC's bedroom. "Do it sooner rather than later Saeran. She isn't going to wait for you forever." The girl said while hugging me. "Yeah… I know she won't." I muttered while hugging the teen back.


	4. Chapter 3 Engagement Preperations

The Ghost of You

Chapter 3: Engagement Preparations

Saeran's POV

That night, Areum continued to tease MC and I about finalizing our relationship and kids. "MC, I'm telling you, Saeran is hot." Areum laughed. MC looked down and buried her face in her hands. I laughed and patted her shoulder; smirked at us. "If you guys want, I can go spend the night with Hoon." She cackled. I blushed and pointed at the teenager. "Areum, no. Nothing will be happening tonight." I scolded while looking at MC. MC nodded and awkwardly went to the kitchen to make herself coffee. The room fell into an awkward silence before Areum stood up and went back to her bedroom. I walked over to MC in the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You know she was kidding, right?" I muttered into her hair. "Yeah, I know. It's still awkward to hear her say it." MC grunted. I sighed and kissed the top of her head. I felt her squirm out of my arms, she went to go sit down at the table. "MC, what's wrong? You never do that." I asked while leaning against the counter.

She ran her fingers through her hair and took a sip of her coffee. "It was just a rough day at work." MC grumbled while picking at the table. I tilted my head to the side and stared at her. It was unlike her to have a rough day at work and not talk about it. "MC, seriously. What's wrong? You've been distant since last night." I said firmly. She looked up and glared at me, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. "Why don't you ask yourself why I've been distant since last night." She hissed. I put my hands up in surrender and frowned. "I explained the situation to you though! I even looked for the person tracing me today. I don't understand what I did wrong." I said softly. MC laughed sharply and set the mug down on the table. "You died. You died 10 years ago, while I sat here and grieved! You... you just showed up out of nowhere and expected everything to be fine again." MC started to yell. I sighed and looked down, I knew that she was right. "I'm sorry for that. That's not the only thing that's bothering you though, so tell me what happened." I told her. I looked into her eyes and tried to search for answers, there was a hidden pain in her eyes. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." She hissed while glaring at me again. "Try me." I challenged.

MC's eyes filled with tears and she slammed her fist down on the table. "One of my patients killed themselves today. I thought I was getting better with him, but he just left. He left just like you did." She muttered bitterly. I started to walk over to her but she held up a hand to stop me. "Don't come near me. I can't stand being restricted." MC snapped. I stopped in my tracks and glared at the floor. "I'll be on the couch tonight then. You can be by yourself if that's what you want." I muttered before brushing past her and walking to the living room. I heard a strangled sob come from her before she ran off to her bedroom. The door slammed, causing me to wince. I sighed and pulled at my hair before falling face first into the couch. _Why did you say that? Idiot..._ I thought to myself before groaning loudly. Areum silently walked up to me and rubbed my shoulders. "Hey hun, MC isn't too happy with me right now. I think it would be best to leave her alone for a while." I said softly while brushing her red hair out of her face. Areum's blue eyes were sad as she smiled. "I heard about her patient. His name was Lucien, he was one of my friends too. His dad abused him then he ran away, I guess he wasn't getting better." She said softly while putting her head on my arm. I carefully got up and pulled the girl into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry. I know what it feels like to have someone close to you pass away." I mumbled while petting Areum's hair. "Who died?" She asked while looking up at me. I sighed and looked down at her. "My twin brother. There was a situation that got out of hand between us and I shot him." I told the teen. Areum's eyes widened as she hugged me tighter. "Is that why MC thought you had died?" She muttered from my chest. I nodded and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, it is. Now, enough from me. You have school in the morning and it's almost midnight. Go to bed Areum." I said softly while carefully pulling her off of me. She nodded and stood up while nodding. "Right. G'night dad." Areum said sleepily while walking off to her room. "Uh Areum, I'm not your dad..." I said softly. She looked back at me and smiled. "You feel like my dad, Saeran. I never knew my father, so this is the closest thing I have felt to a fatherly bond with someone." She explained before walking off.

I sat on the couch and stared at the floor. I knew that I messed up big time with MC. She was hurting, and I wasn't there to comfort her. A sigh escaped my lips before I stood up and walked to her bedroom door. _She needs to be alone. Doing this will damage the relationship between you two._ The little devil on my shoulder said. I shrugged it off and took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. MC was fast asleep on her bed, she was curled up into a ball with tear stains on the pillow. I silently slipped into the bed with her and gently shook her awake. MC grumbled and woke up enough to listen. "MC, I'm sorry for not being there when you need me. Those 10 years I was away, I was doing it to protect you. I was dealing with the guilt of killing my brother as well. I'm sorry about your patient, I should have known that you had a strong bond with him. Don't be mad at me, please?" I said softly while wiping the tears from her face. Her hazel eyes looked into my golden ones before she said the one thing that made me fall even harder for her. "Just stay tonight. I never want you to leave my side again, stay now and forever." MC mumbled before burying her face against my chest. I stroked her hair and held back my own tears. "I will never leave you again. Never in a million years." I whispered. We fell asleep like that, her head over my heart, my arms around her small form. This woman was going to be the death of me, again.

 _ **One week later**_

"Saeran! We are going shopping today, just me and you. MC, you get to stay here. You have to do adult things!" Areum laughed while tugging at my arm. I laughed with her and blew a kiss to MC. "We will be back later, I might not have an arm though!" I said while looking at Areum. She stuck out her tongue and pulled me out of the apartment. "Love you, bye!" MC called out before the door closed. I playfully glared at the teenager and smirked. "Race you to the lobby. Winner gets to pick where we go first." I challenged her. Areum laughed and pulled out her phone. "Alright! I'm gonna catch some Pokémon on the way though!" The girl said. I pulled out my phone and opened the same app. "Alright. Whoever wins shows that their team is better." I added. Areum nodded and showed me her team, I put a hand to my chest in fake pain. "Team Valor?! You hurt me so young Padawan." I cried. Areum smirked and rolled her shoulders. "At least I'm not on Team Mystic, pussy." She cackled. I gave her a fatherly look and put my hands on my hips. "Hey. Language." I scolded. She laughed again and patted my chest. "Okay sorry, Captain America." We got into our starting positions and made sure our phones were secure in our hands. Little did Areum know, Mint Eye had me do sprints every day, just to keep my stamina at the highest level. "Ready... Set... Go!" I yelled.

Areum and I ran to the stairwell, I was ahead of her by a few feet. Areum groaned and tried to catch up. I laughed and ran down the steps two at a time, hearing a very frustrated teen groan from behind me. "That's not fair!" She yelled as she hurried down the steps. I looked back at her and smirked. "Oh! Sorry should I slow down for grandma?" I laughed up at her while pausing for a second. Areum glared at me and vaulted over the railing, dropping down to the set of stairs below me. "Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled at her. She cackled and paused to take a breath. This was my chance to regain the lead again. I took a deep breath and jumped, clearing half of the flight of stairs before taking off in a sprint again. Areum's jaw dropped to the ground as she tried to catch up with me. I burst out of the stairwell and pumped my fists in victory.

"Team Mystic wins! The blue-birds are victorious once again! Take that bitches!" I said in an exaggerated announcer voice. Areum jogged up to me and punched my shoulder while the lady in the lobby glared at me. "Saeran that wasn't fair! You never said you could run!" Areum whined. I cackled and held my phone up in victory. "That's what cults do to you hun, they make sure your stamina is always at its peak." I told her while ruffling her red locks. The lady at the desk was pale when I mentioned Mint Eye. "Uh... Sorry! We are leaving for the day!" I explained before pulling the teenager outside with me. "So where do you want to go, Grandma?" I asked while throwing an arm over Areum's shoulders. She shrugged and focused on her phone, looking around frantically. "Bruh there is a Mewtwo somewhere around here. I have to fucking find it." She muttered while running down the sidewalk. "Areum! Language!" I yelled while running after her. After a few minutes, I heard her cackle in victory. "Hah! Gotcha you little piece of pie." I laughed and looked at her phone, she had caught the thing alright but, it was a low level. "Alright Areum, Pokémon later. Food now, Captain Saeran is very hungry." I said while bumping her shoulder. "Yeah yeah Grandpa I want coffee. Let's stop by Jaehee's café!" The girl said while bouncing up and down. I laughed and nodded while walking with her, I wonder how Jaehee will react when she sees me again after all these years.

Areum and I walked into the shop, Jaehee's familiar face brought back happy memories. "Hey Areum, MC isn't with you today?" She asked while resting her elbows on the counter. I brushed my hair from my eyes and smiled politely. "Nope! I just got my buddy here with me today." Areum said while digging her elbow into my ribs. I winced and went up to Jaehee while smiling. "Jaehee, it's so good to see you again." I said to the woman. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and pulled her long hair up into a ponytail. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Jaehee asked. I laughed and pulled my shirt sleeve up to show off my tattoo. "Jaehee, you don't remember me?" I said softly. Her eyes widened as she studied my face. "It can't be... is that really you?!" She cried out while running out to where I was standing. "Yeah. It's good to see you again Jaehee." I chuckled while holding my arms out. The woman gave me a rib crushing hug and cried happily into my shirt. "You were dead?! How are you still alive?" She sobbed. I smiled and brought her over to a table to sit down. For the next few minutes, I explained how I was alive and Saeyoung wasn't. She somehow understood and kept squeezing my hands throughout the story.

After I finished, Jaehee pulled me into another hug. "So how did MC react to you coming back after so long?" Jaehee asked while making all of us some coffee. I shrugged and watched Areum as she braided her hair. "She was extremely happy at first, but we've had a few problems recently. Nothing that couldn't be fixed though." I explained. Jaehee smiled and handed us our drinks. Areum said thanks and took a sip of the hot beverage. "I'm not surprised, her emotions have been on a short fuse ever since you left. She didn't leave your old bedroom for weeks because of how hurt she was. I wish you came back sooner honestly, she needed you." Jaehee muttered. I nodded and tugged on my hair, Areum scooted over to me and started braiding it. "Thanks kiddo. I wish I had come back to her sooner but it was for safety reasons that I couldn't." I said while smiling. Areum giggled and kept braiding my hair while Jaehee chuckled. "You and Areum are pretty close!" The woman said while smiling at us. Areum's eyes lit up as she nodded. "Yeah! Saeran is like my dad!" She said happily while I blushed. Jaehee smiled and hugged us, then apologized. "Sorry guys, I have to reopen the shop soon and you are going to have to get out." Jaehee said while pushing us out. I laughed and left with Areum still messing with my hair. "Areum, if you want to keep playing with my hair, just get on my back." I said while crouching. She laughed and hopped on my back, hanging onto my neck for support while I hooked my arms under her knees. "Hold on tight while I stand up." I muttered while slowly standing up. Areum's arms tightened around my neck as she held on.

Once I was fully standing, she went back to braiding my hair. "Saeran, if you weren't like in your thirties, some of my friends would be all over you." Areum said from my back. I nodded and started walking to the jewelers. "Why are we going there?" She asked. I chuckled and looked up at her. "I'm looking for a very special ring I saved. I have someone to give it to soon." I whispered playfully. Areum squealed and kicked her legs, almost causing me to drop her. "OH MY GOD SAERAN! Are you going to propose to MC?!" She squealed. I laughed and shook my head. "Areum, hun, look at the title of the chapter." The girl was confused before brushing off what I had said. "Yes, I'm going to propose to MC on her birthday next week. I don't want to lose her, this is the best way I can think of to keep her with me forever." I said softly. Areum giggled and patted me on the head. "Finally! I can't wait to help plan the wedding and her dress and the venue!" I laughed and squeezed Areum's calves. This teen was a ray of sunshine, I wanted to do something for her too. "Hey Areum,... How do you like the last name Choi?" I asked her. Areum suddenly went quiet and put her chin on my head. I stopped walking and set her down. Her blue eyes were cloudy with unshed tears. "I... I like it." She muttered while wiping at her eyes.

I crouched to look her in the eyes, my gold ones pierced her blue eyes. "How about we make a deal. If I can marry MC within the time frame of a year, I'll go to your mother and ask her to sign over her custody of you to me. Then we will legally change your last name to Choi, so we could be a family. One that you can be happy with." I said softly while grabbing her hands. Areum's eyes welled up with more tears and she started sobbing. She hugged me tightly and sobbed into my shoulder while muttering a string of yes's. I laughed and hugged the girl back, finally feeling like my life was going in the right direction. We walked hand in hand to the jewelers, Areum's face was lit up with a grin. I ruffled her hair and walked into the shop, waving at the employee at the counter. "Hello, I'm Saeran Choi. I'm here to pick up a ring I ordered a while ago. The employee nodded and walked to the back to grab a small black box lined with silver. They handed it to me and smiled. "It's truly one of a kind. I'm sure the lucky lady will love it." They smiled again and went to the cash register to ring me up. I thanked them and turned to Areum. "This ring, I had custom made for MC. Your reaction will tell me if I chose well or not." I smiled and started to open the box. Areum's breath hitched when she saw it, her eyes went wide with shock. The ring itself was made with a dark metal, there were wings carved in front of where the center stone sat. On the band itself, there were four spaces for small jewels. The center stone had some of the dark metal rising on the sides to support it and add some extra detail. The stones were tanzanite stones, the deep blue complimented the darkness of the metal. In the sunlight, the blue shifted to a deep violet.

I smiled and watched Areum clap her hands across her mouth. "Saeran, that is beautiful! MC is going to love it!" She giggled while hugging me. I chuckled and closed the box after hugging the girl back. We walked to the employee again, Areum was gushing about how beautiful the ring was while I paid for it. I thanked the jeweler again and took Areum out of the shop with me. I checked the bag, the gift for Areum had been slipped in with the ring. I smiled and carefully took it out, pulling Areum into a nearby park before I showed it to her. "Areum, to celebrate almost becoming part of my family, I got this for you." I said while handing her a small silver box lined with red. Areum looked at me and started to tear up again before she opened her gift. Inside the box was a simple silver chain with the same tanzanite stone encased in a dark metal pendant. She smiled brightly and hugged me, silent tears flowing from her eyes. I hugged the girl back and kissed her forehead. _This girl is going to be my daughter one day. MC is going to be my fiancé soon._ I thought to myself. Areum looked at me and handed the necklace to me. I chuckled and put it on her, the jewel fell just below her collarbone and the silver chain complimented her hair and eyes perfectly.

We walked home after that, Areum was excited for MC to see the necklace I had given her. My arm was over the girl's shoulder as we walked home, the teen had her arm wrapped around my ribs. When we made it to the building's lobby, I went up to the lady at the front desk and asked her if MC had left. She had shook her head no and went back to typing on the computer. I sighed and smiled at Areum, who took the bag and gently stuffed it in her purse. We walked up the stairs and snuck into the apartment. "MC! We are home!" Areum called out while setting her purse down on the table. MC called out a quick hello from her bedroom. I smiled at Aerum and told her to hide the ring in her bedroom, the girl nodded and ran back there with the bag. I walked into MC's bedroom, no, _our_ bedroom. She looked back from her dresser, where clothes were pulled out and being neatly folded back into. "Hey Saeran. How was your day?" She asked while I flopped on the bed behind her. I pressed a quick kiss against her hair and smiled. "It was great! Areum and I met Jaehee again, had some coffee, then just roamed around." MC nodded and continued folding her clothes, ignoring me. "MC, it's almost eight, and you have work tomorrow. Come to bed." I said while tugging on her shirt. I heard her sigh as she tossed her clothes in the drawer. I grinned and tugged her onto the bed with me. MC laughed and curled up against my chest, her long hair fanned out behind her. I kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"MC... how would you like to spend the rest of your days?" I asked while brushing away her bangs. She looked up at me and giggled. "I want to spend it with you and Areum. This is about as perfect as things could get." She MC said softly. I silently thanked whatever was up in the universe and kissed the woman beside me. "Next week is your birthday, I want to get everyone together to hold a party for you." I whispered. She nodded and yawned, exhaustion was taking over. I kissed her forehead again and held her until we both fell asleep. _Just one more week. Then we can finally be a family. MC, Areum, and myself; I couldn't see a more perfect combination._


	5. Chapter 4 The Engagement

The Ghost of You

 **Chapter 4: The Engagement**

 _Saeran's POV_

I groaned and nuzzled my face into MC's hair, enjoying the subtle vanilla scent. I felt her shift slightly and sigh softly. "Babe... do I have to work today?" She asked while stretching. I held her waist closer and shook my head. "It's your birthday, stay home and in bed with me." I whined while kissing her neck. MC giggled and shifted to face me, her tired eyes gazed into mine. Her smile lit up my world, her bangs were pushed out of her eyes to reveal the gorgeous orbs. I chuckled and kissed the woman softly, savoring the moments before she had to leave. Her arms snaked around my neck as she pulled me closer, a light blush dusted her face. _This woman is going to be my wife soon, my family._ I thought as my grip around her waist tightened. MC giggled and kissed me again, letting me know that she was not ready to leave this bed yet. I groaned softly and kissed her cheeks. "MC, if you giggle and pull me closer again, you will be very, very late for work." I muttered while burying my face against her neck.

I felt MC pout as she tried to get out of bed. I smirked and tugged her closer then nipped at her neck. "Now now, if you are going to act like that then I'll only make you a little late for work." I purred against her jaw. MC gasped softly and looked at me, her hazel eyes darkening. "Saeran... are you being serious?" She muttered. I nodded and brushed a thumb over her cheek, causing her eyes to lighten slightly. "Saeran, I can't... I need to get to work." She said while playing with my hair. I smirked and nibbled on her neck while dragging my fingertips down her spine. Her back arched and I heard her take a sharp breath before relaxing in my arms. Now, since there could be little ones reading, all I'll tell you is that MC was late to work.

I waved at MC as she ran out of the apartment, my hair still dripping from a shower. Areum walked out of her room and smirked at me as I walked back to the bedroom. "Damn Dad, back at it again with the body." She laughed. I looked down at my chest then posed for her. "C'mon, this six-pack was hard to get! These arms took work too." Areum laughed at me as I flexed, her hand covering her eyes playfully. "OH GOD DAD WHY?!" She yelled while continuing to laugh. I chuckled and ruffled her hair, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I need to get dressed hun, get yourself some breakfast." I told her before going into the bedroom. I grabbed a nice pair of jeans and a dark red button up shirt, today I had to look my best for my soon to be fiancé.

When I left the room, Areum had handed me a cup of coffee. I thanked the teen and took a sip, today is the day. "Areum, can you grab MC's ring? Today is the day." I asked her while drinking more of the coffee. She nodded and ran back to her bedroom, laughing the entire way. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Jaehee.

 _Saeran: Hey Jaehee, can you get Yoosung, Jumin and Zen to the ice cream place in the park? Its for a birthday surprise I have planned for MC, I'll_ _send a picture of it here soon._

 _Jaehee: Just texted them, what are you planning?_

 _Saeran: Did you get the picture I just sent of the ring?_

 _Jaehee: ... OMG SAERAN CHOI. I'm showing the others!_

 _Saeran: Tell them to text me when they can show up._

 _Jaehee: Will do. That is a beautiful ring you got for her_

 _Saeran: Thanks, see you at 2?_

 _Jaehee: Yeah! I'll meet you at the ice cream place with the boys._

I nodded at my phone and smiled. Areum tapped on my shoulder and handed me the small box. I thanked her and gently ran my fingers over it, suddenly feeling very nervous. I was about to talk to Areum when my phone rang with a group call. I sighed and picked up the phone, a very angry Zen yelled at me first.

"SAERAN FUCKING CHOI... I cannot believe that you are going to marry my little MC!" The actor yelled. I winced and held the phone away from my ear while Yoosung scolded Zen. Areum rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch. "Hey guys... Yes, I'm going to ask her today." I said. I heard Yoosung cheer and Zen grunt in approval. "I'm so ready to see her reaction! It's going to be so romantic!" Yoosung squealed. Zen and I laughed at the boy, that was before we heard a female voice scold him. "Yoosung Kim! When are you going to finalize things with me?" The voice whined. The blonde muttered a quick apology before getting off the phone to comfort his girlfriend. Zen sighed and grumbled to himself. "After all these years, I'm still single. Guess I'm too married to my job." He sighed. I laughed and looked at Areum. "You know, Jaehee is still single. She really likes you!" I told the actor while taking another sip of coffee. "Jaehee?! Jaehee Kang? I mean, she's beautiful but..." Zen was flustered, I think I had uncovered his secret crush. I laughed at Zen and listened to Areum start laughing. "Is MC with you? Can I talk to her?" Zen asked. I shook my head and drank the rest of my coffee before responding. "No, Zen. That is my daughter, another surprise for MC today." I said while motioning for Areum to come over. She did and took my phone from my hands, immediately chattering with the actor. If he wasn't my age, I would approve of the pair, but that man is too old for Areum.

The pair finished talking and Areum looked at me with pure joy in her eyes. "Looks like everyone will be at the shop by three today. The exact time that MC gets off of work!" She giggled. I nodded and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt. "Areum, hun, go get dressed. We are leaving soon. Please wear something nice." I told her while putting the ring box into my pocket. She nodded and ran off, leaving me to myself. I took a little worn piece of paper from my wallet and opened it, wincing at the memories. It was the note that Saeyoung and Mint Eye had left for me when they took MC. I've only kept it all these years as a reminder that something bad could happen to her at any time. I sighed and traced over the tear stained paper before sliding it back into my wallet.

A few minutes later, Areum walked out. Her red hair was done up into a messy but professional looking bun, the wisps of hair that were left out were curled slightly. She put on light makeup, making her face seem younger. I smiled and stood up to escort her from the apartment. The dress she had chose was a dark blue, it fell just at her knees. The fabric flowed behind her as she walked, giving her an air of elegance as she walked. The neckline was low but didn't show off much. The straps of the dress hugged her shoulders nicely. I noticed the necklace that I had given her sat perfectly against her collarbone, the silver chain and blue stone complimented the dark colored dress. She chose to wear small silver heels, only boosting her height up an inch or so.

Areum grabbed my arm as we left the apartment, giggling in excitement all the way down to the lobby. "Going somewhere?" The front desk lady asked. Areum nodded and held onto my arm as I smiled at the woman. "I'm going to propose to MC today." The woman gasped and said words of congratulations before Areum and I left. I had to grab a dress for MC today, I wasn't going to have her show up to her own party wearing her work clothes. I tried to think of a color before looking to Areum for guidance. "How about white? Or maybe an emerald green?" She suggested. I thought for a moment then looked at her. "Why not mint?" I asked. Areum's eyes lit up and she nodded. I laughed and walked with her to the dress shop.

When we got there, Areum pointed frantically to the dress in the window. I nodded and went inside the shop. "Hi. How can I help you?" The employee asked. His eyes lazily trailed up Areum's figure before I stepped in front of her, blocking his view. "I need the mint colored dress in the window in these measurements." I said somewhat sternly while handing the guy a paper with MC's information on it. He sighed and nodded, grabbing the dress from the display case and going to alter it. It took him only about twenty minutes, I checked my phone and checked the time. Areum peered over my shoulder and gave a small smile. "I can do her hair before we leave. You'll have to go on ahead so that the surprise isn't ruined." She said. I nodded and paid for the dress, but not before Areum grabbed MC white heels to match. I laughed and patted her back. _This kid is too cute. A perfect fit for MC. I wonder what my kids would look like if I had them with MC._ I daydreamed for a bit before Areum and I reached MC's office. The kids were just leaving, Skylar and Jihyun spotted Areum immediately.

They laughed and talked amongst each other while I walked up behind them. The teen's eyes all lit up when they saw me, their voices getting hushed. I looked down but the youngest, Jihyun tugged on my shirt. "Thank you for making Miss MC happy again. She's really been so much better since you came back." The boy said while giving me a gentle smile. I chuckled and shook his hand then looked at the other kids. "Want to know a secret? It's MC's birthday today, and I'm going to make her happy forever." I whispered. The girls squealed with Jihyun, Areum quickly shushed them. As everyone quieted down, I heard a loud crash from inside the office.

I quickly ran over to the door and pulled it open to see MC's coworker pushing her onto a desk. My vision went red with rage as I stomped over to him. I grabbed his collar and glared at him, his eyes went wide with panic. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled. The man stuttered before finally giving me an answer. "What does it matter? Not like you would do anything with her." He spat. I took a deep breath and dropped him to the ground, today was not the day to fight. "MC, there are security cameras in this building right?" I asked while looking around. She nodded and pointed directly above her. "Thank you. Go with Areum, I'll see you soon." I told her before turning back to the coworker. I smiled and helped him up, anger was still clear in my expression. "I will make sure your boss sees those tapes. If you lay another finger on her, I will break your wrists." I hissed before pushing him in the direction of the door.

MC's arms snaked around my waist as she hugged me close, her breathing was short and erratic. I turned to her and kissed her forehead, I didn't want to leave but I had to. "I'll see you soon. Just stay with Areum, please." I told her before starting to pull away. MC nodded and walked over to Areum, her eyes lit up in curiosity. I smiled to my girls and walked out of the office, waving to the kids as I did so. Today was the day, I could only hope that she said yes.

 **MC's POV**

I watched as Areum pulled me into the office's bathroom holding a small box. "What is all this?" I asked her. All she did was smirk and push the box into my hands, in turn also pushing me further into the bathroom. "Change into that! I'll be outside so just call me when you finish." Areum said as she exited the room. _Okay, what is going on?_ I thought to myself while setting the box down. I opened it and pulled away the thin tissue to reveal some sort of mint fabric. I picked it up and it unfolded, revealing a short, mint colored dress. I gasped softly and set it down gently, I knew this was something that Saeran would pick out. I took off my work clothes and gingerly put on the garment, slightly afraid that I would rip it.

The dress fell just to my knees, the material was slightly flowing in the skirt. There was a single strap coming over one shoulder to hold it up, it also had a slight sweetheart neckline. I looked at myself in the mirror, really confused as to what the day had in store. "Areum! Hey, I'm finished." I called out to her. Immediately the girl rushed into the bathroom with a curling iron and a makeup bag. "Sit down, shut up, and let me work my magic." The girl said while smiling brightly. All I could do was nod as she went to work on my messy hair.

Areum spent the next ten minutes curling my hair, she pinned my bangs back with a small white and mint colored rose clip. I smiled at the girl and noticed a silver chain around her neck. "Hey, Areum. Where did you get that necklace?" I asked. She paused for a moment and smiled before responding. "That is a secret MC. You'll find out soon though. Stop talking now, I need to do your makeup." She ordered. I nodded and played with my hands. Areum did a very natural look, just some light mascara and a pink colored gloss. I looked in the mirror and sighed, I hadn't see Saeran all day until he scared my coworker. I looked at Areum as she admired her work. Before she let me stand up, she made me put on white heels, complementing the light color of the dress. "We need to hurry and get a taxi. Do you fancy ice cream today?" Areum asked while pulling me outside. "Yes I do. But what does ice cream have to do with today?" I asked her, growing more confused by the second.

Once a taxi arrived, Areum shoved me into it and then got in herself. She whispered something to the driver and looked at me. He nodded and drove off, Areum sat comfortably in the back with me. "Areum, what is going on?" I asked firmly. She smiled and grabbed a ribbon from her hair. "I'm going to put this on you, don't freakout. I'll guide you until we meet someone." The teen said while tying the dark blue ribbon over my eyes. I tried to protest but was shushed. _What is going on?!_

 **Saeran's POV**

I was panicking, really badly. Jaehee had her hands on my shoulders, gently massaging as my legs bounced up and down. "What if she isn't coming guys?" I asked while my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and looked at the other males. Jumin shrugged and sat down, Zen patted my arm and leaned against a chair, and Yoosung was busy trying to keep his girlfriend happy. "Yoosung, when did you meet her?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves. The blonde looked at her then me, smiling shyly. "We met right before I graduated, she helps with the animals sometimes." He said softly. His girlfriend nodded and pecked his cheek, the poor boy turned a bright red and tried to stop her. Zen scoffed and played with his hair, pulling it up into a small bun then letting it fall back down. Jaehee watched him in admiration, her eyes focused on only him. I nudged the woman and pulled her hands off my neck. "Do you like him? I know he likes you, Jaehee." I said softly. She looked back at me and blushed, earning a sigh from Jumin. "If you keep hiding your true feelings, Miss Kang, you will get nowhere." He said, obviously bored. Zen glared at Jumin and blushed as well. "Oh for christ's sake you two, go kiss and get together before MC gets here." I muttered while pushing Jaehee into Zen. The pair looked at each other and ran off, causing Yoosung and I to laugh, and a small chuckle to come from Jumin.

We waited for another half hour before the taxi showed up. Areum stepped out first, earning a soft gasp from Jumin. I glared at him and pointed a finger in his direction. "She's eighteen. Don't even think about it." I growled. Jumin laughed and shook his head. "I would not court her, but she would make a lovely assistant. I am in need of a new one." He said carefully. I looked at him and said no before turning my attention back to Areum. My hands ghosted over the ring box in my pocket, my nerves were increasing by the second. When MC stepped out of the taxi, everyone gasped. My heart melted, she got more beautiful every time I saw her. I started to get up to help her but Zen held me down with his free arm, the other one was wrapped around Jaehee's waist. I glared at the actor then focused my attention to my daughter and, hopefully, soon to be fiancé.

Areum frantically waved me over and waited until I stood in front of MC before she pushed her. MC fell into my arms, clearly confused. I untied the ribbon around her eyes and smiled when she looked up at me. A light blush formed over her cheeks as she scrambled to stand up. I hooked her arm in mine and walked her over to the birthday party. Jaehee and Zen rushed over to her, pulling me away. I pouted and stood next to Yoosung as the friends caught up and hugged. Eventually, Yoosung ran over, pulling MC into a tight hug while his girlfriend tried to feel my arms. I coughed and walked away from her to stand behind MC, waiting for Jumin to finish hugging her. Once everyone had finished, I wrapped my arms around MC's waist and pressed a kiss against her neck. "Happy birthday, my love." I whispered softly. She shivered and blushed as everyone made kissing sounds at us. I laughed and turned her around, giving her a tight hug. MC returned the embrace and sniffled softly, causing me to check her over entirely. She laughed and wiped away some tears, causing Areum to walk over and pull her into a hug. "You guys are the sweetest. I almost forgot about my birthday due to work!" She cried happily. Everyone smiled and gathered in for a group hug, MC started crying more.

Zen was the first one to exit the hug, everyone but me followed after. "Alright. This is a birthday, not a crying fest. So... let's grab some ice cream!" Areum said cheerfully. We all laughed at her and walked into the shop, MC going first. She ordered her usual cookie dough flavor, Areum got some raspberry sherbert and Zen got cookies and cream. Jaehee got a simple coffee flavor, Jumin got vanilla, Yoosung and his girlfriend shared some rocky road, and I got my signature strawberry. I paid then we all went outside to enjoy the birthday treat. "Hey Areum, distract MC while I get in position." I said while holding out my fist. She nodded and tapped her fist against mine. "MC! Come try some of mine!" Areum said happily while turning MC around in her chair. I took a deep breath and pulled out the ring box while getting down on one knee.

MC was turned around and immediately clasped her hands over her mouth. I smiled at the woman in front of me and took another deep breath, everyone fell silent. "MC... Ever since the start of our ice cream dates, I knew that I wanted to be with you for forever. When my mother's voice plagued my thoughts and dreams, you were always there to comfort me. When Mint Eye took you, I went on a rampage just trying to find you. When I had left, all I could think about in those ten years was about coming home to you." I said before taking a breath. I watched Areum stand next to MC and place a hand on her shoulder. "MC, you are the woman I have devoted my everything to. The only woman I will ever want to spend the rest of my life with. So, would you do me the greatest honor and be mine for the rest of time? Will you marry me, MC?" I asked while opening the box.

Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at me and the ring. MC nodded frantically while sobbing yes, my heart jumped. "Hold out your hand sweetheart, I need to put this on." I chuckled while trying to hold back tears of my own. I slipped it onto her finger, the dark metal and blue stone stood out so well. MC looked at Areum's necklace then back down at the ring, the pieces finally clicking. "We are a family now... We are a family!" She started sobbing again. I nodded and hugged her tightly, seeing everyone applaud made my heart swell. Areum joined in on the hug, tears were swimming in her eyes too. I kissed MC and hugged Areum close. "I love my girls. Just a little longer and we can all have the same last name." I whispered to them. They nodded, then Jaehee pulled me off her best friend to hug her. Zen and Jumin patted me on the back while Yoosung just hugged me. His girlfriend was with Jaehee and MC, gushing over the ring. Areum was off to the side taking pictures of everyone. I pulled my, now, fiancé into my arms and kissed her again.

We finished celebrating her birthday and left to go home a few hours later. Areum fell asleep on MC's lap and MC fell asleep against my shoulder. When we reached the apartment, I gently shook them awake and carried MC up to the apartment. I opened the door and sat on the couch. "G'night dad, I'm tired." Areum muttered sleepily. I nodded and said goodnight to her before standing up again, MC still in my arms. I got her to _our_ bed and pulled the blanket over us. Before I fell asleep, I stared at the ring on her finger. The tanzanite glittered faintly, MC's fingers brushed over the ring while she slept. I kissed her hair and pulled her closer, everything in life was finally going correctly. The person tracing me hadn't acted in a while, no one is actively trying to harm me, and I just got engaged to the most beautiful and wonderful woman. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

 **AN: Next chapter is the wedding, which will take me a bit to write so. Temporary delayed update.**


	6. Bonus Chapter: Areum's Story

The Ghost of You

Bonus Chapter: Areum's story

 _ **18 Years Ago**_

Her mother screamed in pain as the doctors rushed around the room. Her father tried to calm his wife by squeezing her hand and muttering comforting words. She glared at him and slapped his hand away, her spine arching in pain. "We need to prep her for a caesarean section." A nurse muttered. The doctor nodded and gave the woman some anesthetic to ease the pain. The hospital bed was wheeled to an operating room, the father was trailing behind. A nurse gently stopped him and told him that he couldn't watch this, just for sanitary purposes. So, the father stayed back while the mother was prepped for the operation. After about 55 minutes of waiting, a nurse came out holding a small bundle of crying blankets.

The father shot up out his chair and held his arms out. The nurse gently placed the child in his arms, making sure he was holding the child correctly. "Congratulations. It's a girl. The mother is sleeping off the anesthetic we gave her, she should be awake in about half an hour or more." The nurse whispered before walking off. The father gently brushed his thumb over the crying child's cheek, instantly calming her. He smiled and let her fingers wrap over his thumb, sighing to himself out of pure adoration for the girl. "My little Areum... I'm sorry for what is to come. I can't stay with you but I'll always keep an eye on you, I promise" The father whispered as he watched her play with his fingers.

The doctor came out and grabbed the child, taking her back to her mother. The father sighed and straightened his jacket. It was time to leave, the agency only gave him a short leave of absence. He pulled out his phone and called the director, telling the older man that he was ready to leave. "Did you see your child?" The director asked. The father took a deep breath before replying, he wasn't ready to leave his child. "Yeah... I did. She's going to be beautiful, I can already tell." The director was silent before speaking again. "I wish I could let you spend more time with her, but there is a young child here that needs training in your department. His name is Saeyoung Choi. I'm sure you can teach him how to do his job perfectly." The father looked back at the hospital before entering a large black SUV. "Yes sir. Can you let me watch over my daughter in between my missions though?" He asked. The director grunted a soft yes before hanging up the phone. "Where to Mr. Greene?" The driver asked. The father shrugged before muttering the location of the agency. "Right away sir. Oh... and Jared?" The driver asked. Jared looked up and smiled sadly. "I'll be fine. As long as I can watch Areum, I'll be alright." He told the driver. He nodded and drove off, the hospital shrank in the distance.

 _ **Time Skip: 8 Years**_

"Areum! Why are you running away from me?!" Her mother hissed while trying to catch up to the small child. Areum giggled and ran faster, ducking and weaving through the crowd in the grocery store. She slowed when she saw a tall man with bright white hair that had pink tips. Her eyes travelled to the black design on his arm, the lines almost sang to her. Areum ran up to the man and tapped on his leg while staring at the design on his arm. The strange man looked down and tilted his head to the side. "Mister... What is on your arm?" She asked, eyes still fixed on his arm. The man crouched down and pulled up his shirt sleeve, showing off more of the design. "This is a tattoo. It's what happens when lots of needles are loaded with ink and then drawn into your skin." The man told her while Areum's hand went and traced the design. "Does it mean anything? If it goes into your skin it must mean something... right?" She asked again while tracing her fingers over the eye. "It's a reminder of my past..." The man said before Areum's mother grabbed her forcefully by the arm.

"What did I tell you about running off?!" Her mother hissed. Areum's mother shifted her eyes from her daughter to the man, anger and nerves were clear in her expression. "She wasn't doing any harm, she just asked about my tattoo." The man said as Areum started jumping up and down in excitement. "Momma, when I get older I want a tattoo! Just like this one!" She said while pointing at the man's arm. Areum's mother glared at the child and winced as she tugged her along, trying to get away quickly. Areum struggled against her mother and managed to ask one last question. "Mister tattoo! What's your name?" The man chuckled softly and stood up before giving his reply. "It's Saeran Choi remember when you get your first tattoo, alright?" Areum nodded quickly and skipped away from the man with her mother still firmly holding onto her arm. _Saeran Choi... I can't wait to see him again!_ Areum thought while smiling. Her mother had other plans, however.

 _ **Time Skip: 6 Years**_

It was Areum's 14th birthday, a big milestone in her eyes. She was only a few years away from getting the tattoo that she wanted! Areum sighed and grabbed her little notepad, it was filled with sketches of the design she had seen years ago. Whenever she could, Areum went to that grocery store and looked for the man by the name of Saeran Choi. No one knew who he was though, so eventually Areum stopped waiting. As she flipped through the design, her mother yelled at her from downstairs. The girl sighed at set the pad down before rushing to her mother. _Ugh, not another one._ Areum thought to herself as she smelt booze and smoke from the kitchen. Areum's mother giggled and flicked ash off her cigarette while she gazed at the strange man. He was tall, but very lanky. His greasy hair fell just below his jawline, his face was peppered with patches of facial hair. Areum shivered and cleared her throat, alerting her mother that she was there. "Oh there you are. I need you to go grab me more groceries. I wrote a list for you here, don't spend everything on my card." Her mother griped as she handed Areum a crumpled piece of paper. Areum nodded and grabbed the card before leaving, thankful to get out of the smelly house. _I wish I could get out of there. It's clear that mom doesn't like me being there._ Areum thought to herself while looking at the paper. In smudged handwriting, there was a list of random snacks and, of course, booze and cigarettes. Thankfully, Areum had a good relationship with the shop clerk, so she was allowed to buy the adult things that her mother wanted.

She made it to the store and grabbed a small basket, then she tied her red hair into a tight ponytail. Areum rushed around the store to get what she needed before stopping to browse the small plant area. She spotted roses and smiled to herself, they were her favorite flower; especially the odd colored ones. The girl sighed and went to go pay for the items before leaving. She carefully carried the bags home, taking her time to observe the soft sunset. Areum sighed and walked into the house, the smell of smoke poured out of the door. "Mom, I'm home." She said while putting the bags in the kitchen. Areum put away the groceries and went to go deliver the cigarettes to her mother. _How she is not sick, I have no clue._ Areum griped to herself while sliding them under her mother's bedroom door.

The child went back to her bedroom and turned on the radio. The soft music filled the small area as she doodled more designs on the notepad. From outside of the house, the gentle sputtering of the mail truck passed by, it didn't stop at her house though. What Areum didn't know, was that her father was standing across the street.

Jared Greene watched the house, twirling a small envelope in his hands. He was granted a few days of absence, so he spend those few days setting up Areum's 16th birthday present. Jared looked at the envelope and sighed, he missed his daughter terribly. The last time he saw her face to face was the day she was born. For the past 14 years, he stood on the sidelines and watched through cameras and the streets. The man sighed and tugged on his dark red hair, the envelope was making his nerves worse. Before he fully sealed the envelope, he stuck two pictures in it. One of the design his daughter doodled endlessly, and a photograph of himself. In his second picture, he was holding her as a baby; she was sleeping while he was beaming with pride. Jared Greene sealed the envelope and jogged to the house's mailbox. Taking a deep breath, he slid the envelope inside.

As Jared walked away from the house, he heard a small voice from a bedroom. It was obviously a child's voice, so he guessed it was Areum. The father smiled to himself and called for his driver to come pick him up. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and actually see how much his daughter had grown. That was not meant to be though, the agency wouldn't let him since he was in charge of the young hacker Saeyoung Choi. A black SUV came minutes later and grabbed the man, taking him away from his daughter once again.

The next day, Areum had gotten the envelope. She curiously opened it and squealed in excitement. Inside was a completely notarized form to get a tattoo once she turned 16, along with a picture of the exact design she wanted. Areum looked around for the sender, but to no avail. Another picture fluttered out from behind the form, landing gently on the sidewalk under Areum's feet. The young girl crouched to pick it up and studied it for a while. The man in the picture looked just like her. His dark red hair and striking blue eyes clued Areum into the fact that the man was related to her. His lips were curled into a bright smile, there was a light dust of facial hair on his face, probably from lack of sleep. The glasses he wore were perched on his nose, dangerously close to falling off. Areum traced the man's face and smiled a little. _If he looks just like me, does that mean that he could be my father or someone else?_ The girl thought before running back inside the house. When she got back into her room, she quickly pinned the photographs onto her wall, admiring the design and the picture of the man. _Only two more years before I can get that done!_ She thought excitedly. Those two years would go fast for Areum, but when she would never be prepared for what happened after she got her tattoo done.

 _ **Time Skip: 4 years**_

 _Alright. Finished._ The tattoo artist, Hoon, signed to Areum. The girl grinned and hugged the man with one arm, the final touches to her tattoo had just gotten finished for her 18th birthday. "Thank you so much! I love it!" She giggled as she admired the design. Hoon gave a small smile as he cleaned up his area, but not before wrapping Areum's arm up. "Do you think mom will like it?" Areum asked while gathering her things into her bag. Hoon shrugged and signed a quick response. _Not sure. She could love it!_ Areum smiled and carefully put her sweater on before sliding her bag over a shoulder. Hoon finished cleaning up then gave Areum a big hug, he was a mentor to the girl. She hugged him back and quickly checked her phone, swearing at the time. "Sorry, Hoon! I gotta go, mom is going to freak if I'm late! See you tomorrow after school!" Areum said while running out of the shop. Hoon waved a quick goodbye and closed up his shop.

Areum ran from Hoon's shop all the way back home, wincing when her bag rubbed against her freshly done tattoo. Right as the clock struck midnight, Areum burst through the front door. She clawed at her chest as she struggled to catch her breath, recognizing the glare her mother was giving her. "Hey m-mom. I made it home on time!" Areum panted while setting her bag down on the counter. "Yeah. I see that. Where were you?" Her mother asked while pulling down a whiskey bottle. Areum sighed to herself and took her hair down from its ponytail. "I was over at Hoon's shop. He did something for my birthday and I work there, remember?" She said while watching her mother. The woman opened the bottle and took a long swig before staring at the amber colored liquid. "What did he do?" Was all she asked. Areum shrugged off her sweater and took off the wrapping on her arm.

Areum swore that steam came out of her mother's ears when she looked at her arm. "What is this?!" She yelled, slamming the whiskey bottle down on the counter. Areum winced and shifted her arm away from her mother. "It's a tattoo mom. I've been getting it worked on for the past four years! How did you not notice?" Areum explained calmly. Her mother took another swig of whiskey and coughed. "I never allowed you to get it! So how the hell did you?" Areum's mother slurred slightly. Areum sighed and rooted around in her bag for the paper she had gotten when she was 14. She handed the paper to her mother and sat down, drawing on the counter with her nails. The woman squinted at the signature on the paper then crumpled it. "How the fuck did he give this to you?!" Her mother yelled.

Areum winced and tried to keep her cool. "If you mean my father, I don't know. It just showed up in the mailbox one day. It said for my 16th birthday so that's when I got the tattoo started." She explained. Areum's mother crumpled up the paper and pointed at her daughter while drinking more. "You... should've never gotten it without my permission!" Areum groaned and started to walk back to her bedroom. Her mother grabbed her arm and dug her nails in, almost breaking the skin. Areum cried out in pain and tried to wiggle her arm out of the woman's grip. "I already had his permission! I didn't need yours!" Areum cried. Her mother dug her nails in more and ended up drawing blood, earning tears of pain from her daughter. "Let go of me!" Areum cried. Her mother pushed her with enough force to knock her down to the ground. Tears were freely streaming from Areum's eyes, her mother took another drink.

"Until you get that... SHIT removed! You are not welcome in this house!" Her mother screamed. Areum flinched and ran to her bedroom, packing whatever clothes and other items she could into a backpack. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Her mother roared. Areum finished packing and ran out, grabbing her bag and sweater on the way.

Areum collapsed in the middle of the road crying, over a tattoo she had been kicked out. She pulled out her phone and shot a text to Hoon, asking if she could stay the night. She got a quick response, he had said yes. Areum wiped her eyes and started walking back to the shop.

When she got there, Hoon was waiting for her with a large blanket and some coffee. The pair walked to Hoon's attached apartment, he had already set her up a bed on the couch. Areum smiled and gave the man a big hug, he was like her father and mentor rolled into one mute package. _I have long day tomorrow. I will wake you up for school in morning._ Hoon signed slowly. Areum nodded and set her things down after waving a quick goodnight to him. As she laid on the couch, she started thinking about the man that inspired her to get the tattoo in the first place. _What was his name again...?_ Areum thought for a moment before a lightbulb went off. _Saeran Choi! I should try to find him again!_ Areum yawned and buried herself under the blanket. She was on a quest to find the man named Saeran Choi with the tattoo that reminded him of his past on his right arm.

 _ **Time Skip: 6 months**_

Areum groaned as she watched yet another person walked away from her. For the past six months, she hadn't found anyone that knew someone named Saeran Choi. She was just about to give up when a cute blonde with red glasses walked up to her. "Excuse me, I heard you were looking for Saeran Choi?" He asked nicely. Areum blushed and nodded. "I am, I wanted to thank him. I met him when I was eight, he inspired me to get a tattoo." Areum explained while showing the blonde her arm. He laughed softly and adjusted his glasses, one of his eyes was a dulled purple, while the other was a glowing amethyst color. "I knew him, once. He dated my best friend. However, he isn't much of a talker anymore." The man said while motioning for her to walk with him.

The pair walked for a bit before stopping at the cemetery in the city. Areum looked at the blonde in confusion. "Saeran Choi died ten years ago. There was an incident involving his brother and he got shot. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." The older blonde patted Areum's shoulder gently. "He's dead? May I..visit his grave?" She asked. He nodded and was about to walk away, but he paused. "If you ever want to talk about him, just contact me or his girlfriend. My name is Yoosung Kim, his girlfriend is named MC." The man, Yoosung, said before walking away.

Areum walked into the cemetery and saw a woman sitting under a willow tree. She approached slowly, but the woman jumped up in a panic. Areum introduced herself, then explained why she was at the grave. The woman had introduced herself as MC, and hugged Areum. For a while they stayed like that before walking away, neither of them were aware of the sets of eyes that followed. They talked about Saeran and Areum's tattoo, MC's eyes were filled with love and sadness whenever they talked about him.

Jared watched his daughter from afar, smiling at how much she had grown and matured. Saeran was a little further from him, his dark gold eyes tracked his girlfriend. "If you want to go see her you can, Saeran." Jared said when he approached the boy. He nodded and hesitated before looking at the grave under the willow tree. "Are you sure that the agency won't come after me? I can't put her in danger again." Saeran asked while staring into Jared's dulled blue eyes. He nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "All I can tell you right now is that someone will try to track you and bring you back. I need you to lay low, do not dye your hair white or red. You may have to get another pair of colored contacts since they know you by the golden eyes. Try to keep that tattoo covered as much as possible. Blend into society and..." Jared instructed before trailing off.

Saeran put his hand on the older man's shoulder and offered a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep Areum safe. She will be like my own. You have to come see her soon though, that girl needs to see her father." Saeran said before starting to walk away. "Saeran, please... she is the only thing that the agency can use to hurt me. Keep her safe." Jared said while brushing some tears from his eyes. The younger man nodded and walked home while Jared leaned against the tree. _I'll keep an eye on her until Saeran does something drastic. Then I'll meet my daughter._ Jared Greene thought before walking to his car. He got in and drove to his small apartment, just a few buildings down from where Areum, MC, and Saeran lived.

 _ **Present Day**_

Areum was walking down the street, holding the photograph of her father. Although she had never met the man, she missed him. Areum sighed and kept walking until she ran into someone. They both fell onto the sidewalk, Areum's picture fluttered out of her hands. The man she ran into picked it up and stared at it for a long time before tears started to flow from his eyes. "Excuse me, are you alright? You have my photogra-" Areum asked before getting a good look at the man.

His dark red hair had streaks of grey in it, his striking blue eyes were filled with tears. He handed Areum back her picture while helping her up. "Areum... do you know who I am?" The man asked. She couldn't believe it, she was standing face to face with the man from the photograph. Areum started crying as she rushed into his arms, she had to make up for 18 long years. "I've never met you but I've missed you... dad."


	7. Chapter 5 The Wedding Prep

The Ghost of You

Chapter 5: The Wedding Prep

Areum's POV

It's been a month since MC and Saeran had gotten engaged, it was the happiest I had ever seen the pair. It has also been two weeks since I met my dad for the first time in 18 years. Today was the day that I was going to have him meet Saeran and MC. I looked at my father and smiled, having him around was like a missing piece was filled in my heart. Though, no matter how much my father loved me, Saeran somehow felt like my true dad. My father hugged me and brushed my hair out of my face. "I'm still so very sorry for being absent these past years." He said while smiling. I scoffed and shook my head. "It's no big deal, dad. It is weird seeing you!" I laughed nervously. My dad smiled and stood up, I followed quickly after. We left his small apartment and walked for a bit before getting to MC's apartment building.

"Dad... are you ready to meet them? I-I mean there is nothing wrong with Saeran or MC but-" I started to ramble before he gave me a look. I shut my mouth and gave him a nervous smile. "Well, lead the way Areum." He said while pushing me towards the stairs. I nodded and started to walk quickly, this meeting gave me awkward vibes. We made it to the apartment building and I could tell from the voices that everyone was there. I opened the door and was immediately greeted by a boy that I didn't recognize. He looked to be about my age, Zen quickly ran over and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Adrien! I see you have met the lovely Areum." Zen winked at me and laughed at the boy. I blushed and slipped past Zen and Adrien with my father to find MC and Saeran.

The couple was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through a website on honeymoon locations while Jaehee finished up baking some sort of cookie in the kitchen. I threw my arms over the couple and kissed MC's cheek. "Hey guys. What are you lookin' at?" I asked while pointing at some beach location. MC smiled and ruffled my hair while Saeran patted his leg. I moved over and sat on it, giggling as he started to braid my hair. "We are looking for honeymoon locations, Areum. Wanna give us a hand?" MC asked as she flipped through the pictures again. I thought for a moment and pointed to a beach. "Why not there? It says... Koh Tao in Thailand?" I shrugged while looking at the water in the picture. Saeran looked at MC and nodded, she smiled and wrote it down.

She continued to scroll through the pictures until I stopped her again. "Oh! You should go there, too!" I said excitedly while pointing to a picture. "Udaipur, India? Well it certainly looks gorgeous." Saeran muttered as he undid the braid and started over again. The boy, Adrien, walked up beside Saeran and I, smiling slightly. "Zen said I should introduce myself to you, miss. May I borrow some of your time?" He asked softly. I blushed a bright red and nodded, taking his hand as I got off Saeran's lap. Adrien walked me outside before he sighed loudly.

"I'm terribly sorry for bothering you. Uncle Zen was very adamant about us meeting." He said while leaning against the balcony. I shrugged and offered the boy a small smile. "It's okay. I was eventually going to introduce myself to you!" I blurted out. _Areum you really need to work on getting a verbal filter!_ I scolded myself. Adrien laughed and my heart skipped a beat. _He has a really nice laugh. I'm not blushing right?!_ My mind was in complete panic mode as I laughed nervously. "Well, it's nice to meet you then. My name is Adrien. Zen is my uncle, as you can see the only thing that even proves that we are related is the silver hair. I'm 19 and can make situations incredibly awkward because of my lack of a verbal filter." He said sweetly while kissing my knuckles. I blushed more and played with my hair.

Adrien was tall and thin. I could tell that he probably danced or did some sort of physical work because of the toning in his arms. His silver hair was cut short, but styled in a perfectly messy way. His eyes were a dark, emerald green that sparkled when the light hit them. Adrien was lightly tanned, which made his hair and eyes stand out even more. I was entranced by those eyes, he probably has girls fawning over him left and right. "I'm Areum. I'm 18, I live with MC and Saeran, we aren't related at all. I think you are gorgeous!" I blushed and muttered quickly. Adrien laughed again and rested his chin in his hands. "You are quite beautiful yourself Miss Areum. What does your name mean, do you know?" He asked.

I shook my head and brushed some of my hair out of my face. Adrien gave a small smirk and moved closer to me, tucking the stray strands of hair behind my ear. "It means beautiful..." He whispered as I blushed once more. We stared into each other's eyes before Saeran walking out of the apartment caused us to jump apart and suddenly start talking about a meme we had seen. "Areum, hun, MC wants you to go with her and Jaehee to pick out dresses." He said while eyeing Adrien. I laughed and pushed him back into the apartment while giving an apologetic look towards Adrien. "Yes, yes perfect. We shall go do that now!" I laughed while waving a small bit to the boy at the balcony.

MC grabbed my shoulders and spun me to face the front door of the apartment. "Go get his number, Areum. It's clear that he likes you." She whispered. I looked at her in shock and laughs softly. "We just met though!" I hissed. MC shrugged and winked at me before pushing me towards the door. "I can see the chemistry between you two. Go get him!" Was all I heard before I ran into Adrien's chest. The cologne he was wearing smelled like cinnamon, and his chest was really warm. His arms wrapped around me as we both fell to the ground, his back hit the pavement first. I went to get up but he held me against him. "I- I didn't mean to... I'm sorry!" I said, clearly flustered. Adrien's laugh bubbled up and he grinned happily. "I don't mind, it's not everyday that someone as beautiful as you falls on me." His words had caused me to blush a bright shade of red. Adrien placed a quick peck on my cheek before standing us both up, then he got out his phone. We exchanged phone numbers and said our goodbyes before he left for the day.

A few hours later; MC, Jaehee, Yoosung's girlfriend, and I were all headed to the wedding shop to pick out dresses. Jaehee tossed the idea of a mint theme, MC agreed immediately. "Oh my gosh the mint theme would so work for you and Saeran!" Yoosung's girlfriend, who finally said her name was Jen, said cheerfully. I nodded and linked my arm with MC's, the woman gave me a gentle smile. "I know a great dress shop just into the city, let's go there for your dress MC." Jaehee muttered while hailing a taxi. We all nodded and got into the vehicle once it arrived.

While we rode in the car, my phone buzzed with a text. I checked it and smiled, it was from Adrien. MC smirked at me and motioned to my phone. "Let me guess, it's Zen's nephew?" She giggled. I nodded and hid my phone from her, while sticking my tongue out. "Yes. I think he is cool." I said lamely while noticing Jaehee's eyes on me. "Adrien did get Zen's looks. He even dances at the same studio as him. Although, the boy is a swimmer not a dancer." She stated while smiling. I laughed and tilted my head to the side. "You just like the fact the Zen is teaching people how to dance!" I laughed. Jaehee blushed and didn't say a word. I looked at my phone again and blushed lightly.

 _Adrien: Hello, Miss Areum_

 _Areum: Hello Mister Adrien_

 _Adrien: Lol, you don't have to be so formal with me_

 _Areum: I was going to say the same to you!_

 _Adrien: Great minds think alike. I was called by the guys to go tux shopping for the wedding. Are you with the ladies?_

 _Areum: Yeah I am. We are headed to some dress shop in the city. It's a mint theme lol_

 _Adrien: How lucky, Saeran suggested that. I shall confirm him on that then. Btw, will you show me a picture of your dress? I would like to get an idea of what to wear_

 _Areum: Yeah! But I gotta see you in a tux first. Like when you guys go to get fitted for them or however that works lmao_

 _Adrien: But of course. Oh... I'm being called to go get fitted rn. Text you soon :*_

 _Areum: See yah :3_

I blushed lightly at the thought of him in a tuxedo. "Hey MC, Saeran thought of the mint theme too, so there's no complications in that!" I said while pocketing my phone. The taxi stopped and we all got out, looking around at the inner city. "The shop should be over this way. Zen recommended it to me, his friend Andre Kim is the designer here." Jaehee explained as we all walked down the sidewalk. Us girls chattered about how the wedding will go as we walked.

When we reached the shop, MC gulped audibly. "I'm nervous. Will I even find a dress?" She asked while eyeing me and Jaehee. We both nodded and pushed her into the boutique. Jen raced to the dresses on racks while Jaehee went to find Andre. I patted MC's shoulder and looked around. There was so much white in the store, the color almost made me dizzy. Jaehee came back with a man dressed head to toe in white trailing behind her. He smiled at MC and pulled her to the side to discuss possible dress ideas. My phone chimed loudly, causing me to jump and almost knock over a mannequin. I quickly apologized and looked at the alert, smiling when I saw Adrien's name. He had sent a picture and a video, clearly wanting to show off. I rolled my eyes and watched the video. "Look Areum, I'm all fancy!" His voice said as the boy showed off the tux. The picture he sent was stunning, I smirked and studied it.

Adrien had swept his hair to one side, his lips were curled into a subtle smirk. The tuxedo was black, but there was a mint green dress shirt under the jacket. His emerald eyes sparkled, his thin frame was shown off in all the right ways. I quickly typed a response and took a picture of myself, the half-knocked over mannequin in the background. MC was dragged away by Andre, Jaehee and Jen quickly following her.

 _Adrien: That poor mannequin! What did it ever do to you?_

 _Areum: It got in my way, so I had to teach it a lesson!_

 _Adrien: I can't believe I met such a brutish person. Oh btw, we are literally in the store right next to that one._

 _Areum: No way! MC just got dragged to the back, probably for some sorta dress fitting._

 _Adrien: Well, once everyone is done getting tuxes and dresses, wanna go grab some coffee?_

 _Areum: You had me at coffee. I'll text you when we finish up._

 _Adrien: Don't forget that picture, Miss Areum_

 _Areum: I won't! Gosh trust me lmao_

 _Adrien: No promises caffeine freak_

I laughed and put my phone away. I quickly walked to the back room and smiled at the women in front of me. MC had a lovely white gown on, it hardly needed any adjustments. It was higher in the front and trailed on the ground in the back. The waist was lined with sparkling black gems, and it had a sweetheart neckline. MC twirled a little and stared at herself in the mirror. "It's perfect! You have to get it." Jaehee and Jen said simultaneously. MC looked over at me for support. I stuck up my thumbs and grinned, the dress was simple yet stunning. Andre helped MC out of the dress while Jaehee, Jen, and myself went back to the front of the store. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Adrien, Saeran, Zen, Yoosung, and my father. I waved a little when Adrien's dark green eyes met mine, he winked and smiled as he waved back.

MC emerged from the back with Andre, they were chatting happily about when the dress would arrive; apparently Andre had some work he had to do on it still. Us girls left the shop and walked down the sidewalk to a different place. When we entered the store, a swarm of employees surrounded us, asking different questions about what we wanted. Jaehee expertly talked us out of the crowd and dragged all of us to the green dresses. "Go pick the mint ones. Meet me at the dressing rooms." Was all the woman said before darting off.

Jen and I sifted through the dresses before MC came over and pulled one out. It was a short, strapless dress with a little flower on it. "Jaehee would like that one!" Jen said as she pulled out a dress for herself. MC nodded and walked with Jen to the dressing rooms after ruffling my hair. I smiled at her and kept looking, all of these were either strapless or had a strange neckline. I sighed and kept looking, vaguely aware of the sets of eyes on me. One employee approached me, offering to help. I took it, suddenly nervous about not being able to find something.

The employee looked at me then motioned to follow him. I trailed close to him, shrinking under the eyes of the other workers. "Don't worry. I have the perfect dress. You wanted a mint one right?" He asked. I nodded quickly and smiled. "Yeah, can you find one that's an off shoulder? Please?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he nodded before rushing off into the racks of fabric. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Adrien then MC.

 _Areum: Dress finding is hard. Why can't it be as easy as picking out a tux?!_

 _Adrien: I dunno. But at least you girls have more variety!_

 _Areum: True lmao_

The employee came back with an off shoulder mint dress, he happily handed it to me. "This was the only one we had. If you need any size or length adjustments, just find me. I'm Todd, I'll fix it up for you in no time." Todd said while smiling. "Thank you. I'm going to go try it on now." Todd waved as I walked to the dressing room, when I reached it, Jen waved at me and spun around. Her dress didn't have sleeves, it was just a simple knee length mint dress. "Did you find something?" She asked. I nodded and held up the hanger to my body, the dress seemed like it would fit from just hanging it up against my body, but I still wasn't sure.

Jen led me to an empty dressing room and left me to change. I took off my sweater and shirt before quickly adding my shorts to the pile. I stared at the mint colored garment before slipping it on. The length fell a few inches above my knees, the garment fit correctly everywhere, it was just coincidence that it was in my size, wow. I smiled and swayed while watching how the skirt moved in the mirror. I quickly grabbed my phone and took a picture of myself in the dress, then sent it to Adrien. Before he responded, I set my phone down and walked out to the other girls.

When MC saw me, she grinned and inspected the dress with her eyes. Jaehee squealed and hugged me, complimenting me on how it looked. Jen just clapped slowly and nodded, clearly happy with it. "You are getting it. It's perfect for you!" MC said. I nodded and went back to the dressing room. I glanced at my phone and saw the screen filled with text notifications. I laughed softly and quickly changed back into my normal clothes.

 _Adrien: OH_

 _Adrien:My_

 _Adrien:GOD_

 _Adrien: Areum if you do not respond I'm cancelling our coffee date_

 _Adrien: AREUM PLEASE_

 _Adrien: you are so beautiful omg_

 _Areum: Reallyyy?_

 _Adrien: ... YES are you like blind?!_

 _Areum: Yeah maybe. I did get a stunning pic from u earlier sooo..._

 _Adrien: you are over smooth. Meet me in 15. We need some coffee_

 _Areum: Gotcha. See you soon~_

 _Adrien: Don't tease me woman_

 _Areum: meet you at the coffee shop near here!_

 _Adrien: Make that 5. I'm not far from there_

 _Areum: gotcha_

I quickly shoved my phone in my pocket and met the older women outside of the dressing rooms. Jaehee paid for all of our dresses, and offered to store them at her house so that Saeran and the others didn't see them. MC agreed and went with Jaehee, while Jen called Yoosung and waited for him to pick her up. I said my goodbye's to the women and jogged to the nearest café. _Funny how the only place for coffee around is Starbucks. Over-priced as hell but yummy._ I thought to myself as I walked inside. I inhaled deeply and sighed happily, the smell of the coffee beans was incredibly relaxing.

The hairs on my neck stood up as I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear. "You owe me for that dress picture miss." The voice purred. I laughed and turned around to find Adrien smirking at me. "I'll buy coffee, is that payment enough?" I giggled. Adrien laughed and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "It is. Let's order before the line gets too long." He laughed as we both got in line.

We ordered and walked outside to find a spot to sit. There was an empty table right by the sidewalk, so we snagged it before anyone else could. Adrien got a cinnamon roll frappuccino with extra whipped cream and cinnamon powder, I found it cute but he just laughed at me. I bought a java chip frappuccino with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. When Adrien took a sip of his drink, some of the whipped cream got on his chin and bottom lip. "Adrien... you have a little something on your face." I giggled. He gently brushed his fingers over his face and laughed softly when he felt the cream on his lip. Before I could register what happened, Adrien's lips were pressed against mine. I blushed and covered my face as he pulled away a few moments later, licking the remaining whipped cream off his lip and reaching for a napkin to wipe it off his chin.

He smirked and continued to sip on his drink while watching me through his eyelashes. His emerald eyes pierced mine as we both drank our beverages. "You kissed me!" I said after a long period of silence. Adrien laughed and rested his chin in his hands, those emerald eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. "Why yes. I did. It seemed like the perfect way to get the whipped cream off my lip. I don't hear you complaining." He smirked. I laughed and stared at him, challenging his confidence. "Well maybe I'm not complaining because you pulled away too quickly, therefore causing me to not have a fully formed opinion." I tried to sound smart, I think it didn't work.

Adrien's eyes went dark as he stood up and walked over to me, his lips curled into a smile. "Now now Miss Areum. Saying things like that in public is not a good idea." His voice was husky. _Oh dear God what do I do?!_ I thought, very confused but also intrigued. "Oh? Why not? Betcha you won't do anything." I retaliated. Adrien inhaled sharply and gripped the arms of my chair, leaning over so that he was the only thing I saw. His silver hair fell as he stared into my eyes. "I'm resisting taking you back to my apartment, Areum." Was all he said, his voice was still husky. I smiled innocently and reached my hand up to play with his hair. The silver locks were soft and silky between my fingers. "What's stopping you?" I smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sliding out from under him so that I was standing.

Adrien's eyes followed my every move as I grabbed my drink and held the straw between my teeth. I winked and slowly walked backwards, out of the seating area. He grabbed his own beverage and followed me. "Lead the way Adrien!" I giggled once he stood next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to him as we walked a few blocks to a small apartment building in the city.

Adrien said nothing, as we walked. I blushed a light pink and nibbled on the straw. _Did I mess up? Was I too cocky?!_ My thoughts were a mess until we reached his apartment door. Adrien's features softened as he unlocked the door, his eyes were still dark though. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, before clearing my throat. "I...we... I don't want you to think tha-" My words were cut off when Adrien kissed me. It was gentle, soft and not rushed at all. My hands tangled in his hair as he picked me up and walked into his home.

We stayed like that for a while. Adrien holding me close in his arms, my hands tangled in his silky hair, and our lips pressed together softly. We broke apart to breathe, staring deep into each other's eyes. Adrien's hands traveled up my legs to my lower back, his fingers playing with the edge of my sweater. I smiled and kissed his cheek, close to his ear. "Go ahead..." I whispered softly. Adrien hesitated for a second before he quickly stripped my sweater and shirt off of my torso. His hands rested against my hips as he pressed his forehead against mine. "We... should go back to my bedroom..." He muttered. I nodded and kissed him, perfectly fine with what was to come.

We did not make it to the bedroom. The passion took over and next thing I knew, we were both stripped down to our underwear; our clothes were scattered around on the floor in front of the couch. Adrien was above me, slowly dragging his eyes up and down my body. It wasn't long before the idiot inside me took over and decided to reenact a scene from a musical. I blushed a bright red and spread my knees apart, keeping my thighs firmly together. I snorted internally at Adrien's reaction. His eyes were wide in confusion and interest before it clicked and he started laughing. "Heeyy..." I tried to say before I burst out laughing. We laughed together for a few minutes before Adrien gently placed a hand on my stomach. "Miss Maria Reynolds, that's not how the scene goes." He said in my ear while winking. I giggled and took my hair down from it's ponytail, my red curls fanned out behind me. "How could you _say no to this_?" I whispered. Adrien smirked and kissed me again, silently promising a fun few hours.

I curled up against Adrien's side as he pulled a light sheet over us. We had ended up moving to the bedroom, we kept almost falling off the couch. His hand gently brushed my hair away from my face as he smiled. "That was not how I imagined that date going." He laughed. I blushed and propped myself on my elbows. "I didn't imagine it going this way either but, I mean hey, it was a date after all!" I said while grinning. Adrien rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek gently. "I know I shouldn't be asking this but... nevermind. I'm moving too fast." He muttered. I tilted my head and looked at him in curiosity. "If whatever you were going to ask is considered moving too fast, then what was this?" I asked while motioning to the thin sheet over our bodies. A dark blush flashed over Adrien's face before he groaned.

"I am so sorry. I don't regret it but I should've controlled myself. I'm not like this usually..." He mumbled while turning his face away. I smiled and gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not either. But I do agree that we should have controlled ourselves. Would you let me ask a question for you though?" I said softly. Adrien turned his face toward me and nodded, his green eyes were laced with worry. "Since we moved a little fast, but we both click well and get along, how about we make things official? I mean... unless you want to wait and go out on another few dates!" I offered. Adrien thought for a moment before grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers between mine. "Let's make it official and continue to go on dates." He said softly. I smiled and kissed his cheek then laid back down beside him.

So that was how things went from that day on. I went home later in the night, Saeran and MC were worried at first but they understood. My dad did too, although he wanted a lot of information on Adrien before he was okay with it. There was only a few weeks until the wedding, so Adrien and I decided to hold off on dates until after it. MC and Saeran finished their honeymoon plans, got their plane tickets and hotel rooms, and secured a place to hold their wedding. Everything felt like a fairytale. My adopted dad (Saeran) was getting married, I had a gorgeous and incredibly sweet boyfriend, I met my biological father, and everyone was happy. I only wished that it would last, because I'm hiding something from them.

The person who sent me an e-mail with the binary code for Saeran, contacted me again. They threatened to destroy the happiness that was surrounding everyone if I didn't respond to them after the wedding. How they would do that, I had no clue. I was worried though, so I'm keeping it a secret for as long as possible. Whatever the unknown person has planned, I hope it doesn't get dangerous, I don't want to see MC's heartbroken face again. I don't want anyone to get hurt either...

* * *

 **AN: Hey, hello yes I'm still alive. This took a while, sorry if the chapter sucks. Sorry about the dress descriptions being kinda sucky, my descriptions are shit. Please please leave a review! See you in the next chapter~**


	8. Update

_**Hey readers of this story**_

 _ **I really don't know if I can complete it or update right now…**_

 _ **School has started and since I am a senior, things are extra stressful. I'm sorry, maybe when I get free time I'll update again but for now, the story is on a break.**_

 _ **I might drop it since its gotten flat and I just don't like how its going anymore. I guess writing nice things isn't what I'm good at hahahaa**_

 _ **Anyways, yeah. Little update. If I do write another chapter, it'll replace this. Or I might just scrap the wedding idea and go for angst with a happy ending.**_ __

 _ **Thanks for reading it so far**_

 _ **~Spooked101**_


End file.
